


Unfinished Cloutblock Fic With A Song Lyric Title

by GalaxyMoo



Category: SPOPRstuck
Genre: Alcohol, Enemies to Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Fake Dating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Post-Break Up, TRULY A NIGHTMARE OF A FIC AND IDK IF ILL EVER FINISH IT, i hate gay people so much you would not believe it, idk what else to tag this someone help me with that when i actually finish it :flushed:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMoo/pseuds/GalaxyMoo
Summary: THIS WONT BE FINISHED THEYRE A GAY MAN AND A LESBIAN NOW LKJSDFKJLFJSKLDDFKLSJ
Relationships: Cloutblock, Floosh Eemogi/Tomblr Hotman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	1. ==> Tomblr: Attend Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalypticTaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaco/gifts).



> THIS IS GONNA SWITCH POVS A LOT BECAUSE I COULDN'T CHOOSE ONE. Each chapter will be a POV shift!!! I'm sexy like that. We start with Tomblr. I love that twink. : )
> 
> While you're here, why not check out the cloutblock playlist?  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5UWUHIvZsNRwypQiGlQn5T?si=9Y2CqWSgS_mG4aI7EBisXA

Your name is Tomblr Hotman, and you are one of the most popular trolls on the internet right now. Maybe the planet itself if you were to ignore the existence of the empress. As such, you get invited to a lot of parties. And, of course, in the position you’re in, you can’t just decline those invites.

You wish you could though.

You’ve been silently standing at the door for a few minutes now, contemplating the choices that have led you here. You both do and don’t want to be in this position. The parties are a distraction so that you can’t keep thinking about what you’ve done. What you’ve both done. If you ignore your pride though, you can admit it was mostly you who fucked up.

Breakups are hard, even the fake ones. You called it fake at least. It’s a complicated mess, even for you. But if things were simpler, then it might actually be _more difficult_. So you accept this for what it is. At least when your problems are complicated, you can use it as an excuse to ignore them.

You sigh, and adjust your fedora and hair to make sure your secret is safe. Satisfied, you open the door and embrace the world of the party. The lights, the sounds, the feeling of other trolls laughing and bickering on all sides. It gives you the rush of adrenaline that you want and that you _need_ to keep functioning lately. 

Trolls move closer to you the instant you step inside. They want to talk to you. They want to BE you if you’re honest with yourself. Obviously they can’t do that. Not most of them. They don’t have what it takes. But, you can make them happy right now at least. You take selfies. Exchange numbers. Shoot a wink towards the pretty girls. All like you’ve practiced for so long. 

Some of them ask about _him_ , of course. You reply best you can. Trying not to show how you really feel about all of this.

TOMBLR: t | haha no i dont know how hes doing   
TOMBLR: t | probably just #chilling   
TOMBLR: t | go dm him hes gonna love it trust me

You really don’t want to have these conversations and deflect it best you can.

Floosh Eemogi, also known by his handle idyllicCupid, is the troll you are desperately trying to pretend doesn’t exist right now. You might be… friends, you could call it? Rivals? Frenemies. You _were_ those things prior to a few weeks ago. The _fling_ caused the _breakup_ and you are both being great actors for this whole ordeal. It means you’re avoiding each other like the plague. There’s been no teasing hate mail sent, no angry DMs, no threats of violence in person. Just silence.

You stop yourself before you can think about all the things you used to do together that you can’t do anymore. It doesn’t do anything but add even more weight to your chest.

It doesn’t help that so many goddamn trolls here are wearing hoodies. Even though you try, you try SO hard, you still catch your gaze lingering over them every time you see someone wearing one. You’re searching for the right sign. The right markings on the right face. The piercings. The horns. The tired, cocky, disgruntled look that was common on his face when he was around you.

_I’m doing it again. Keep it together man._

You shake your head and reach for the nearest drink and take a swig. The burning sensation takes your mind off of analyzing every troll here. He’d never come anyway. No one has seen Floosh outside of his hive in ages now.

...You hope he’s okay. You can allow yourself that one concerned thought.

You turn your head as your arm is brushed by another troll. Ah. A pretty jadeblood. You crack a smile and motion at her to stay. Maybe this will be the one? You think that every time this kind of interaction begins. If you keep thinking that, eventually it’ll end up true.

TOMBLR: t | haha hey   
TOMBLR: t | want a drink?

_This’ll do_ is what you think as you start the conversation with her. 

……………………… ……………………… ……………………… ……………………… ……………………… ……………………… ………………………

The two of you chat idly for a while having a drink. It’s… fine. Pleasant. _Boring_ , but she’s okay. You’ve gone through these motions before, and you’ll probably go through them a dozen more times. You half listen to her talk about her #instagram page while idly twirling the little umbrella in your drink. At least _that_ is amusing. 

You glance up from the little umbrella and scan the room out of habit. Your eyes are drawn to a corner of the building. It’s hard to see in the crowd, but…

The short, tealblooded troll in the corner looks familiar, and you feel your heartbeat quicken. 

_Noooooo way._

_Absolutely not. He’d never-_

Your train of thought is cut off as the troll looks up from their phone to take a sip from their drink, and it’s enough for you to recognize them. 

The sign on his hoodie is the right one. The markings on his face are there. He looks disheveled and possibly drunk, but it’s _him_. Surely it has to be him.

The other troll is about to glance back down at his phone, but his gaze meets yours as he observes the party with a bored expression. Your eyes are locked together, and you start to take a step forward. 

He drops his drink and it shatters on the floor. A swarm of cleaning drones gets in the way, and your view of him is broken. Your brain keeps repeating the sound of the glass breaking, because that’s all you feel like right now emotionally. You start moving past other trolls without thinking of party etiquette, trying to get closer to where you saw him. 

When the drones disappear though, he’s gone.


	2. ==> Floosh: Attend Party

Your name is Floosh Eemogi, and you absolutely do not want to be at a party right now. If it weren’t for your dubiously considered friend and boss, Disney Mcdnld, you never would have shown your sorry face around here. You would like to be home, lying in bed. Watching old nostalgic movies that remind you of home. Literally anything but being surrounded by trolls that just remind you of _him_. 

You’re shoving your way through the crowd, shorter than the majority and pissed off about everything, trying to find where the drinks are supposed to be. If you were in better spirits you would try to woo the females, but you can’t bring yourself to do it. You _know_ that means you’re in for a rough time if the prospect of hot troll women doesn’t cheer you up. 

It’s all his fault and you think you might hate him. You like to explain away the feelings you get as just hate. Not blackrom hate. _Ew_. It’s just normal hate. 

You hope it’s the normal kind of hate anyway. You can’t tell. When trolls ask you about him, you’re always at a loss of what to say. It’s like he’s _still_ managing to steal your ability to speak, even when he isn't there to mock you for it.

_Fuck that guy._

You only barely choke out an answer for the prying Tomblr fans that keep surrounding you, and quickly pull your hood up so you can disappear before they ask anymore dumb questions. It doesn’t stop everyone, but at least most people won’t bother you now. 

Finding the drinks is a relief, and you slink off to a corner peacefully after that. This is one thing you can’t get a lot of at your home. Your lusus has taken to hiding the stuff. Good lusus, but right now you wish he wouldn’t do that. Whatever. 

Not wanting to interact with anyone, you settle with scrolling through your phone. It feels safe here, so you’re able to lower your hood. You check Tomblr’s account against your better judgment. You always do. In a totally unpredictable move, Tomblr also appears to be at a party. Something in the back of your mind is telling you there’s something you should be noticing here in this selfie, but you ignore that. You sneer at the image of Tomblr grinning and winking at the camera, and leave Tomblr’s page. _That’s enough of that twink for tonight._

That’s when you look up from your phone to actually look around the room. The music and lights are just a faint buzz to you. The dancing is a blur of fuzzy shapes. Despite that, you still notice. One. Single. Thing.

A blue hat. White hair. Curved, mismatched horns. One pretty eye.

Every thought you have comes to a stop, and you’re rooted to the floor. Your heart races and the blood starts rushing to your face. You feel your head start spinning, and you can’t tell if it’s because of the alcohol or _him._

Your grip loosens on the glass you’re holding, and you barely process the sound of it shattering on the floor.

You’re already stumbling away from the scene of the crime, pulling your hoodie back over your head even tighter than before, trying to drown out the feeling of dozens of curious and concerned staring at you. 

You need to figure out what the fuck to do here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floosh will be like oh yeah i'm fine ahahaha!!! Then he's Like This. god i love her


	3. ==> Tomblr: Confront?

He’s gone, and you don’t know what to do.

You don’t want to be at the party anymore.

Your heart aches, and you don’t know why it does so badly. What makes him do that to you? Is it the hurt you caused him? That he’s now causing you? Do you feel guilty or are you mad at him for managing to avoid you? 

You need to get away from this feeling. Now.

You stumble over your words as you apologize to the jadeblood when you move past her on the way out. Unusual for you, but given the circumstances you just don’t care about maintaining a smooth appearance.

_That wasn’t him. Nope. No way._

You try to rationalize this. Floosh hasn’t been seen outside of his hive for a while now. Much less at a party. If he was at a party, you’d know. He’d be posting about it. You’d hear him loudly flirting with every ‘female’ he walks into. 

That wasn’t Floosh. You were seeing things. Hoping for someone that isn’t here.

You’re going to leave.

You ignore the pleasant chimes of your phone getting a text. Did you give your number to that jadeblood? You can’t remember. You’ll read it later. You just want to go home and forget about all of this.

……………………… ……………………… ……………………… ……………………… ……………………… ……………………… ………………………

You’re ready to collapse by the time you’re home. It feels like your heart hasn’t slowed down since the encounter at the party. Which is dumb, because you shouldn’t be panicking over this anymore.

God, you feel faint.

You simply flop down in bed, not caring to get undressed right now. You can go through the rest of your routine though, and that starts off with your phone…

Your heart drops when you see the first notification. A familiar teal color, and an emoji you haven’t seen used in a long time.

IC: Ahahhaa. Wow. 😳   
IC: Unless my eyes are deceiving me. 😳   
IC: Was that YOU here? 😳   
IC: Damn. I did not miss your sorry face. 😳

Your grip on your phone is very tight. It seems like Floosh stopped texting for a few minutes, there’s a gap in the timestamp from his first messages and the next one.

IC: Want to blow this joint? 😳   
IC: Bet there’s a better place to fight it out y’know. 😳

He was there. He was there, in the crowd, and you didn’t go after him. You left _knowing_ he was there. You tried to make yourself think he WASN’T there. But there was no one else it could be.

You left him.

The next timestamp is from over an hour later. You grimace.

IC: Unless…? 😳

You wish there was more. Just one more message. Just one more sign that he’s out there, and that you’re still in his mind. The texts stop though.

You wonder if he’s still at the party. If you could go back and see what he wants from you.

...Surely he’s left by now though.

You turn your phone off and cover your face with your hands. Yeah, yeah, he probably left. Why would he stay? He has better things to do. You don’t even need to reply to this. _It’s too late now._

You feel uneasy about this, but it’s what you think is the easy option, and you accept it. Floosh is fine. 

_I mean, c’mon. The way he was typing? Still being a tool, ha. He’s fine. He probably didn’t even mean to send that to me. Dumbass._

He looked so tired at the party. The image of him all alone in that corner, looking… _sullen_ won't leave you.


	4. ==> Floosh: Make a Fool of Yourself

You are one of the only trolls left here that isn’t totally blackout drunk or sleeping, and you feel like the biggest fool on the planet. It makes you queasy. You truly can’t stand it, and you have to lean against the wall for _some_ kind of support.

_I’m a fucking idiot._

You can’t turn this around in a way to cheer yourself up. All you can do is look at your phone again and stare at the dwindling battery bar.

_Oh._

The little check mark under your latest message says it all. He _read it_. The fuzziness in your head starts to clear as you stare intensely at the screen. Watching. Waiting. Trying to ignore the rising hope in your chest that you’ll see him start typing.

It never comes, and you’re just as quickly lost once again. 

You don’t know what you expected. What kind of stupid bastard- Ugh. You should have known this would happen. Why did you let yourself get your hopes up? You can’t decide what feels worse. The embarrassment of having waited here for him. The anger that he didn’t even have the decency to reply to you and say no. The sadness that lurks in you like a fog, knowing that he was here and you could have talked to him. The _shame_ that you actually _feel_ these things. It shouldn’t matter to you. _Tomblr is an idiot_ and you shouldn’t be so worked up over this. This quite literally is making you sick, and you clutch your head as you try to ignore the waves of nausea and disappointment that go through you. 

_What did I do to deserve this happening to me?_

It must be some kind of punishment. You can’t think of any other reason you would feel this way. The world is mad at you for something and it is making your entire body hurt at the thought of this troll.

Your phone dies when you try to look at your texts one final time. _Damn._ If you needed a sign, there it is. It can’t get more blatant than that.

……………………… ……………………… ……………………… ……………………… ……………………… ……………………… ………………………

You’re home again, and you don’t know what to do. You sit with your laptop, face held in your hands as you consider your options. Everything is a sea of confusing feelings and hurt. Really, all you want to do is ignore that you’re upset at all.

_I’m not upset_ you think. He is not worth being upset over. Why not enjoy being not-upset, and check troll twitter? That always cheers you up.

The posts don’t help you though. It doesn’t help you when you see him on your timeline, no matter how many times you’ve muted him and all possible related terms. You hate it. 

You’re exhausted, you’re lowkey drunk, and your heart won’t stop aching. You need a way to stop this.

Without thinking about it, you open up the settings page of your account and stare at the simple line of text at the very bottom.

**Deactivate your account >**

_...10k followers. Cool fans. All the females I could want once I feel better. They all listen to me. They like my posts._

Is it worth it? You’ve spent _sweeps_ getting yourself to believe that it’d be worth it. That the fame and the attention would make you happy.

Right now, you don’t want anyone to pay attention to you. It’s the first time in your life that you’ve wanted that. 

You reconsider for a moment, and think about just logging out of the accounts. A less permanent, safer option.

Then you remember Tomblr. You remember his hair and the way his gaze pierced through yours.

Everything hurts. You make your final decision.


	5. ==> Tomblr: Take Notice

You feel better this morning, and you go through your routine rather peacefully. You spend your time taking care of the little things that you’ve always done. You aren’t one to interrupt routine. You make your bed and take a photo of the state of your room. You notice a notification from Disney, but you don’t answer it yet. You have other things to do first.

While there’s a twinge of sadness from doing this, you can’t stop this habit. You spend the morning going through your home, doing idle cleaning and continuing to take photos. You’ve done this your whole life and you won’t stop now.

Making breakfast helps you feel better, and after taking those photos you feel ready to properly check everything.

The notification from Disney is foreboding, and you don’t check it right away. It probably can wait.

Troll twitter greets you with many notifications, but that isn’t new to you. There does seem to be something everyone is vagueing about though, and it’s clearly upset a lot of people. You can’t figure out what they’re talking about though as you continue to scroll. 

You’re surprised that you haven’t seen anything from Floosh yet. As quiet as he has been lately, you’d still expect him to join in on this. 

_Maybe I just missed it._

Sighing, you go to the search bar.

**🔍 idyllicCupid**

His account doesn’t appear, and you’re confused. You check the spelling. You hit search and look for some kind of sign of activity from him.

There’s absolutely nothing, and there’s a heavy feeling in your heart. Surely it’s a glitch though. You keep trying. You try to edit the url.

Nothing.

He might have been suspended again. It’s happened before. Disney always bails him out though, and there’s no real harm done. You chuckle to yourself. 

_Ha. Wonder what #hot take he had this time that got him s worded._

You cheer yourself up with thoughts like that, and go to check troll Tumblr to see if he’s complaining there.

The exact same result is what starts to worry you. Did he get hacked? Change URLs without you knowing? You usually have better tabs on these things. 

Your thoughts blur together into only one thing as you start rushing to check every social media you know Floosh has had: distress. The fast beating of your heart and the way your head spins doesn’t help. It just doesn’t make _sense_. The thought of doing this- Of losing all of _this_ is terrifying to you. How could he do this? WHY would he ever do this?

_I need answers. Now- Please._

With a slightly shaking hand, you take your phone and go to see if Disney knows anything. You’d forgotten that they were trying to contact you before this, and you nervously read the messages they had sent.

**\-- marketableMishap [ MM] started trolling sexyCatastrophe [SC] --**

MM: toMblr  
MM: coMe on you stupid twink™  
MM: tell Me what you two DiD this tiMe that MaDe floosh Delete everything  
MM: i cant finD anything  
MM: he wont reply to Me either and i Dont know why  
MM: sh*t iM worrieD about hiM a little bit i cant believe this  
MM: eMotions™ huh  
MM: how Does he Do that  
MM: g*d. anyway  
MM: where are you  
MM: you have soMe f*ck sh*t to explain Dont you  
MM: i know youre awake  
SC: t | #calm your tiddies im here  
MM: iM calM  
SC: t | haha okay  
SC: t | im really calm too so were just shaking hands here  
SC: t | seriously  
SC: t | i dont know why hed do this anyway  
SC: t | thats kind of what i wanted to #ask you lol  
SC: t | you know we dont talk now  
SC: t | gotta keep up the act for the #cloutblock breakup  
MM: whatever you say gayboy(C)  
SC: t | oh come on  
SC: t | you know its not like that  
MM: look  
MM: soMething is up with you two  
MM: anD whatever it is it relates to gayboys(C)  
MM: so i will say what i neeD to to get you to tell Me what happeneD  
MM: then i can Make sure that floosh is okay anD not DeaD in a Ditch soMewhere  
SC: t | angsty much?  
SC: t | why would he be dead lol  
SC: t | he isnt getting #killed off  
MM: i know he isnt DeaD but Maybe you just neeD the shock to listen to Me for once  
MM: so  
MM: can you tell Me what happeneD  
SC: t | if you need me to #confess i guess  
SC: t | idk it wasnt even a big thing i just ran into the dude at a party  
MM: anD  
SC: t | nah thats it  
SC: t | i didnt even chat with him i just saw him across the room haha  
SC: t | and then i didnt see him again  
MM: youre sure thats all  
SC: t | yeah?  
SC: t | what else would there be  
MM: hM  
MM: well

There’s a lull in the conversation for a few minutes, and you sit there idly twiddling your thumbs while waiting to see what Disney will say. You have the feeling that they know you’re lying partially about this. But… you’re sure this isn’t a big deal. Neglecting to provide that Floosh was trying to contact you isn’t a big deal at all.

MM: fine  
MM: that will be all then

**\-- marketableMishap [ MM] stopped trolling sexyCatastrophe [SC] --**

So that’s it then?

Huh.

You keep trying to wrap your mind around this. You can’t imagine doing what Floosh has done- Your accounts are your lifeline. They’re why you’re here today and they’re how you became the troll you are. Without them… who are you really? Just a scrawny motherfucker with a target on his back for something you can’t control. The thought of isolation- The time _before_ you had these accounts hurts. 

Does Floosh feel like that right now?

You catch yourself thinking about how Floosh might feel right now. Could he be hurt by what happened? You’re still haunted by the image of him at the party. You keep thinking of alternate universes where you shoved the jadeblood away and marched up to him, grabbed him by the hood and-

_What. No. It is NOT my job to think about THAT stuff._

You’re shocked by how quickly your line of thinking started to go… that way. Clearly the internet has influenced you more than you thought. The ironic readings of AO3 fanfiction about you and Floosh must have wormed their saucy ways into your thinkpan and caused you to default to _that_ kind of dramatic reunion. Which you absolutely should not be doing right now. 

Thinking of him in _that_ way only makes things harder. You don’t… you don’t want to think of him that way, but the effort to stop yourself from doing it hasn’t been working out for you. It’s what happens when you fake date for a few months. You _thought_ you were getting better though. But it seems like seeing him in person has thrown you right back into the thick of it.

Your mind wanders to the last time you hung out with him in a friendly way. It lingers over the thought of him brushing against you while talking loudly. It yearns for his presence again.

Fuck you are in _deep_ shit now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISNEY IS HEREEE DISNEY I LOVE YOU MY KINGGGGG <3 <3 <3 EVERYONE STAN THEM. also tomblr gay moments WOO!


End file.
